


The Bestseller

by NervousAsexual



Series: Odo Writes a Holonovel [4]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Mild Language, Odo writes a holonovel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: Odo never really expected his holonovel was going to be this... troublesome.





	The Bestseller

As a general rule Odo made note of facial expressions and filed them away for further study. He wasn't good at faces. He needed the practice.

However, the expression on Commander Sisko's face, spied across the Promenade as he hiked across with Chief O'Brien clinging to his back, was an expression he had seen too many times already. He saw it often on the faces of Garak and Dr. Bashir. Quark had been known to display it on occasion. Even Dax used it from time to time.

The colloquial human term, he believed, was "shit-eating grin."

Regardless, Odo needed no more familiarity with this particular expression. He hiked on.

His communicator clicked. "Sisko to Odo."

He pretended he hadn't heard and continued on. O'Brien adjusted himself so that his face was not planted against Odo's back.

"That's you," he said.

Odo harrumphed and turned back to see Sisko still standing on the opposite side of the Promenade, still with that obnoxious grin.

"Odo to Sisko," he growled. "What is it, Commander?"

"Your holonovel has officially taken the station by storm. Quark says he's never had so many requests for a single program before."

So that was why Quark was behaving in such an... affectionate manner. "I'm sure the latinum has been just rolling in."

"I wouldn't know. It wasn't the money he wanted to discuss."

"Really." How intriguing. Profits were what Quark lived for. "Dare I ask what it was that he wanted to discuss?"

Across the Promenade Sisko just grinned even harder.

"Hang on," O'Brien said. "I think I've got this one." He activated Odo's comm badge and in a sing-song voice said, "Quark and Odo, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N..."

"That's it," Odo said, shifting himself out of O'Brien's hug. "Get back to work."

O'Brien scuttled off, whistling that juvenile song.

"I'm afraid," Sisko said, "that I can neither confirm or deny the Chief's interpretation of events. Quark swore me to secrecy. But I wanted you to know how deeply appreciated your holonovel was."

Odo frowned. "It's a single character speaking against a blank background, Commander. It isn't that impressive."

Sisko's smile turned gentler.

"Isn't it?" he asked. "Everyone I've talked to has loved it. I heard it even moved Morn to tears."

Morn, thought Odo, should keep his mouth shut. "It is nice to hear some people have enjoyed my work. It would be nicer, however, if my security work were half as popular."

"I'm sure Quark appreciates your security work as well."

Odo frowned as hard as he could so that Sisko could see it from across the way.

"It really is a good holonovel, Odo. You're very talented."

"Thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me, it's the truth. Sisko out."

Odo continued on across the Promenade, thinking quiet thoughts to himself. Almost without realizing it he found himself walking into the bar.

"Quark," he said, walking up to where the Ferengi was clearing away bottles of kanar. "There is something I've been wanting to ask you."

Quark shoved the bottles under the bar. "I don't know what you heard but no, it isn't true."

"Not even a little?"

"Definitely not. I am completely innocent."

"Well, that is certainly good to hear. But wouldn't you like to hear the question first?"

Quark frowned. "I don't think so."

That was too bad. Odo was going to ask him anyway.

"So," he said, taking a seat at the bar and leaning in very close. Quark shrank down. "Inquiring minds want to know. What in the name of the prophets is a bustier?"

**Author's Note:**

> There are two more parts incoming, but this will be the last to refer to TrekPositive. The relevant post can be found [here](https://trekpositive.tumblr.com/post/159006875795/sisko-would-be-proud-to-attend-every-one-of-your).


End file.
